When The Tables Are Turned
by RebelPanda
Summary: It was like any typical cliché. Good Girl meets Bad Boy right? That was just about how any story began. And like most of these stories, the Good Girl always ended up falling for the Bad Boy. Now what if once, just once, the tables happened to be turned? W
1. Chapter 1:Meetings

If you're reading this authors note, you da true MVP. On another note, welcome to a brand new, probably totally cliché story…kind of. Basically, the idea going through my head at the time was a somewhat reverse good girl falls for bad boy cliché…well, that's the plan anyway. I hope you all enjoy!

RebelPanda does not own Fairy Tail! Only her oc's such as Cassandra and Hikari

* * *

Meetings

Thin pale fingers danced across the ivory keys of the piano, a sweet and soft melody filling the room, the tune one of the teens own. Humming to herself, her eyes immediately closed as she became lost in the melody of the song, forgetting her surroundings, using nothing but the music to paint a picture in her mind. As the song drew to an end, a sigh escaped the girls lips as she stopped, her fingers just ghosting above the keys before she grabbed her pink notebook and childish hello kitty pencil, quickly jotting down the notes onto the almost drawing filled page.

"I thought I would find you here," came a voice from behind her, craning her neck to look behind her, she found a familiar short bluenette standing in the doorway.

"I'm practically always in here Levy, you know that," she chuckled, flashing the girl her usually beautiful white smile.

"Anyway Levy, what was it that you needed?" She asked, turning her back to the bluenette as she closed the piano, gathering her notes as she carefully placed them in her bag.

"Erza's looking for you, she says your late by the way, you should probably hurry," Levy explained, flashing her friend an apologetic smile, knowing just how harsh Erza could be.

"Crap, I almost forgot!" The teen yelled, panic flashing through her brown eyes as she quickly slung her bag over her shoulder as she took off towards the door.

"Thanks for the reminder Levy!" The blonde yelled as she ran down the hall, converse clad feet skidding across the beautifully tiled floor as she sprinted towards her destination.

"There she goes again," Levy sighed, shaking a head at her friends antics.

The redhead was less than impressed at the moment, their opposing team had already long arrived, yet the blonde was nowhere in sight. In front of her stood the already impatient members of Sabertooth Academy. Dressed in there gold and black basketball uniforms, the team of males stood there, leaning against the wall with their arms crossed impatiently, one even with a pair of black headphones over his ears, tuning out just about everyone around him.

"Erza!"

The scream had caught the attention of not only the redhead but the team of males as well as they all turned their heads to see a frantic girl running towards them, books and papers clutched to her chest almost as if they were her lifeline, her blonde hair had long fallen from its neat bun and was now streaming behind her in beautiful golden waves.

"Erza, I'm s-,"

Her words immediately became caught in her throat as she lost her footing, before she even had time to react properly, the blonde was sent crashed to the ground rather roughly as the books and papers in her arms were immediately scattered across the pavement.

"E-Erza! I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be late! I just got caught up in music again!" The blonde began rambling on nervously as she quickly began gathering her scattered notes.

"Lucy, do not let this happen again, now stand up," Erza ordered, her piercing brown gaze boring holes into the nervous blonde.

"R-Right, sorry ma'am!" Lucy apologized nervously, quickly standing to her feet as she saluted the redhead, oddly enough, this was a typical occurrence for the blonde.

Handing her bag and notes to the redhead, Lucy cleared her throat as she brushed off her skirt and blazer before turning to the team of boys, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment from her fall.

"Nice to meet you all, Lucy Heartfillia, Student Council Secretary, it's nice to meet you all," Lucy huffed, introducing herself as she bowed slightly before standing up straight and taking her things from Erza's arms.

"Erza Scarlet, Student Council President," Erza introduced simply, her arms crossed underneath her chest.

"Lucy, I'm trusting you can handle these boys on your own?" Erza stated as she turned to look at the blonde who nodded, giving Erza her signature smile.

"Mhm, and speaking of boys….Jellal says he needs to speak to you," Lucy whispered in Erza's ear, a sly grin on her face as the color of Erza's face greatly resembled that of her hair.

"R-Right, it would probably be in best interest if I went and spoke to him now," Erza stammered, quickly turning her back to Lucy as she headed back towards the schools main building.

Chuckling to herself, Lucy stared at Erza's retreating figure before turning back to the group of Sabertooth boys, coughing to clear her throat, the blonde adjusted her red framed glasses as she adjusted the books in her hands.

"R-Right, you guys can follow me," Lucy huffed as she turned and began walking, the team of boys simply following behind her as they too headed towards the school main building.

Behind her, Lucy was completely unaware of the pair of eyes studying her every move as she walked, following the way her hips swayed or the way she practically bounced as she walked, needless to say, a majority of these boys were perverted, what teenaged boy wasn't?

"The schools a lot bigger than I was expecting," Rufus deadpanned as he adjusted his bag which was hanging from his shoulder.

"Still nothing compared to Sabertooth," Sting stated cockily, tucking his arms behind his head as they simply followed after the seemingly bubbly blonde girl.

"Yeah but the fairies seem to be packing some serious baggage," Dobengal smirked, the same stupid smirk Rogue would be more than happy to wipe off his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Orga questioned as he simply glanced at Dobengal.

"It's kind of obvious, Fairy Tail has a bunch of hot chicks, just look at Blondie over there," the teen stated, letting out a low whistle as he continued to study Lucy as she walked.

"You guys will be waiting in here until the other teams arrive," Lucy explained, pushing the door to the room open as she walked in followed by the rest of the team, walking over to the teachers desk at the front, the blonde placed her things down as she sat down in the large chair.

Reaching into her bag, the blonde fished out her phone as well as earphones as she plugged her earphones in before placing an earbud in her ear. Unlocking her phone, she quickly found her playlist before scrolling through it and settling on a song before placing her phone down onto the table. Completely forgetting about the presence of the team of boys as she quietly began humming to herself as she pulled her papers out from her bag as she began organizing them for Erza. Tuning out the chatter around her, Lucy began to separate each set of papers into piles, each set of papers separated by their specific topic of discussion.

"Hey bitch tits, you in here?!" A voice called out, the voice all too familiar to the blonde, letting out a rough sigh, Lucy tried to gather her thoughts as her cheeks became pink in embarrassment.

"Seriously Cana, can you not call me that," Lucy hissed, her cheeks remaining pink as she adjusted her glasses.

"Not my fault your genetics just so happened to bless you with a massive chest like this one," Cana grinned slyly as she leaned against the desk wit her ams crossed over her chest.

"What school is this anyway?" Cana questioned, clearly addressing the group of boys in the room.

"Sabertooth, why?" Lucy asked, grabbing a hair tie as she began to blindly put her hair back up into a bun.

"Not bad for our rivals," Cana grinned as her eyes roamed over the boys, clearly having no shame in her actions.

"Don't think we're on the same page with that one Cana," Lucy muttered, chuckling slight as she looked at the brunette.

"Aww come on Lucy, at the most you must find at least one of them attractive," Cana huffed, nudging the blonde with her elbow.

"Can we please talk about this some other time…preferably in another place too," Lucy whispered, chuckling nervously as she glanced over her shoulders at the group of boys.

"Alright fine, you're no fun anyway," Cana sighed childishly as she headed towards the door.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Lucy questioned as she turned back to look at the brunette.

"Does that even matter at this point, I'm just psyched for the game," Cana explained, her cheeky grin widening as she stretched her arms.

"I think you should really get back to class,"

"Of course you'd think that Ms. Goody Two Shoes," Cana grinned smugly as she looked at the blonde blankly.

"I-I am not a goody two shoes!" Lucy yelled, taking offense at Cana's comment.

"Your reputation says otherwise," Cana scoffed as she left the room, leaving the red faced blonde behind.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Panting heavily, the teen crashed down onto the bench as he began searching through his gym bag. Red eyes scanning over everything, he quickly made sure everything was still there before grabbing the Gatorade bottle and closing his bag.

"Fairy Tail seems to be putting up a fight," he noted as his eyes went back to the game.

This was the first game for not only Sabertooth, but a few other schools as well.

"Doesn't matter what the Fairies do, they don't stand a chance against us," Sting stated cockily as he sat next to Rogue, his own drink in hand.

"They seem to be pulling through, and there school doesn't seem to be fazed at the fact their losing," Rogue deadpanned, noticing that even though Fairy Tail was currently losing to them, their cheering hadn't been wavered as they all stood behind their team.

Through all the cheering, one voice caught Rogue's attention as his eyes shifted to look at the blonde fairy from earlier. Out of everyone, she seemed to be cheering the team on the most….kind of like a loud, annoying travel sized cheerleader. Considering he was currently subbed off at the moment, he had decided to take the time and properly study the blondes features as his red eyes roamed over her body. He wouldn't lie, when it came to looks, she definitely excelled when it came to most girls he knew. She was short, well, compared to him she was, considering he stood around 6'2, honey brown eyes framed by red glasses, plump pink lips tilted up in a smile as she cheered her team on. She was nothing short of stunning for sure, curvy figure, massive chest and nice ass, to put it short, she was fuckable.

"Oi Rogue, what the fuck are you staring at?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his longtime friend.

"It's nothing," he answered simply, shifting his gaze back to the game, hoping it would throw Sting off, sadly it didn't exactly turn out the way he had hoped.

"What? Don't tell me you've fallen for the blonde fairy," Sting snickered, earning himself a glare from Rogue.

"She's got looks, but trust me, I don't need a good girl," Rogue pointed out as he tossed his bottle back into his bag as he stood, getting ready to get subbed back on.

"Is that your way of acknowledging you'll never be able to get a girl like her?"

That statement alone caused Rogue to stop in his tracks as he looked back at the blonde, a devious smirk on his face as his one visible red eye twinkle mischievously.

"You know I could easily get her, problem is, I'm not interested in a good girl," Rogue explained, scoffing quietly as he turned around, walking back onto the court as the player subbing on for him came off as well.

* * *

(Timeskip –After The Game-)

"Remind me why we're here again?" Rogue deadpanned as he adjusted his headphones as they sat comfortably around his neck, music still blaring loudly.

"One, Yukino works here meaning free food, two, there's a bunch of hot chicks walking around in costumes, what more could you ask for?" Sting grinned as he leaned back into his seat comfortably.

"Some peace and fucking quiet," Rogue deadpanned, letting his head hit the table tiredly.

"Hey guys, so I'm guessing by those grins you guys won?" Yukino chirped as she stood there, notepad and pencil in hand, dressed in the stunning cat costume, complete with ears and a tail as well.

"Of course we did, none of those other schools stood a fucking chance," Sting smirked cockily as he grabbed Yukino's wrist, pulling the girl onto his lap.

"W-What are you doing Sting?!" Yukino gasped, her face now flushed red as she fought against his wrist.

"Relax Yukino, I won't bite…much," Sting whispered, causing Yukino's blush to deepen as she immediately hopped off of him.

"J-Jerk, k-keep your hands off of me!" Yukino snapped, heart racing in her chest as she avoided Sting's gaze.

"Yukino, shouldn't you be working, not flirting," a voice behind her chirped, giggles escaping the persons lips as Yukino spun around on her heel.

"I-It's not what it looks like Lucy! I-I am not flirting with t-this jerk!" Yukino yelled, her face still flushed red as she looked at the blonde who currently just so happened to be sporting a bunny costume.

"Wait a minute, you're that bitch from Fairy Tail," Sting stated, finally recognizing Lucy.

"You're the nosy Saber who went through my stuff! And for your information, I am not a bitch! Lucy snapped, glaring furiously at Sting, leaving a confused Yukino behind.

"Anyone care to explain?" Yukino coughed, completely loss on the situation.

"Long story short, she was the fairy in charge of us during the game, Sting made the mistake of going through her bag and ended up getting his ass handed to him," Rufus explained with a simple shrug of his shoulder.

"And he deserved it!" Lucy growled, jabbing a finger into Sting's chest as she kept her eyes narrowed.

"If you want to keep that hand of yours, keep it off of me," Sting growled, standing as he effortlessly towered over the blonde Fairy, dark blue eyes burning dangerously.

"Son of a b-,"

Lucy's rant was cut off mid sentence as her hand flew to her mouth as she broke into a coughing fit causing Yukino to rush over to her.

"Not again Lucy," Yukino sighed as she grabbed tissues from the table and immediately held them to Lucy's nose which had begun gushing blood mid-coughing fit.

"It's not like I mean for it to happen," the blonde coughed as Yukino walked her away from the table as they headed back to the employees room.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

(Later That Night)

Pulling her wavy blonde tresses in pure frustration, Lucy let out a groan as she dropped her pen, flipping back into the couch as she gave up on any chance of figuring out the equation to the question. The sound of footsteps caught the blonde teens attention as she turned her attention to the staircase just as her mother arrived at the bottom.

"Alright Lucy, how do I look?" Layla asked nervously as she fidgeted with the silver bracelet on her wrist.

Lucy's brown eyes shifted to her mother as she studied the woman's outfit, the dress was a simple fitting strapless black dress that hugged Layla's curves in all the right ways, with a beautiful layer of lace covering the dress, it still gave the simple dress an aura of elegance, Layla's blonde hair had been pulled into a high tight bun with locks of her blonde hair curled, framing her face nicely.

"You look beautiful mom," Lucy chuckled, standing from the couch as she headed over to the front door where her mother now stood.

"You really think so?" Layla asked, her cheeks tinged red as she slipped on her black stiletto heels.

"Of course I do, now have fun on your date mama," Lucy chucked as she adjusted her glasses before pulling her mom into a quick hug.

"Alright, I left money on the counter if you want to order pizza for yourself, please stay safe Lucy," Layla sighed as she kissed the teen on the cheek before heading out the front door.

"Bye! Have fun mom!" Lucy chirped as she watched the woman step into the car awaiting her arrival before disappearing back into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Great, now I'm home alone again," Lucy sighed as she flopped back onto the couch, trying to think of what to do.

A slight pressure on the blondes chest caught her attention as she looked down at her stomach, to find a familiar little white dog had taken the opportunity to take a seat on her.

"Plue, what are you doing?" Lucy chuckled, scratching behind the dogs ear almost as if she had expected some sort of answer.

Plue simply remained on Lucy's chest, his tail wagging in content as Lucy continued to scratch behind his ear.

"Maybe I should order Thai food for us both, sound good Plue?" Lucy asked, grabbing Plue and holding her above him almost as if he were a small child rather than a dog.

"Definitely sounds like a good idea," Lucy chirped, standing to her feet as she placed Plue on the ground before moving to grab the phone.

Plue began to trot around the blondes legs, trying to get her attention as she placed her order, smiling, Lucy knelt down as Plue sat down, tail wagging contently as Lucy began to scratch his belly.

"You just love the attention don't you Plue?" Lucy chuckled, her smile remaining as she picked up Plue, carrying up the stairs with her.

Placing Plue down onto her bed, Lucy went around her room grabbing her wallet, keys and phone from her vanity before looking at herself in the mirror.

"I guess I can't just go out there in a sports bra," Lucy murmured, grabbing her white sweater to cover herself up, leaving her in just the black cotton pajama shorts and white ankle socks.

Stuffing her keys, phone and wallet into her sweater pockets, the blonde made her way downstairs and towards the front door with Plue trotting closely behind.

"I'm sorry Plue, your going to have to stay here until I come back, promise I won't be long though," Lucy grinned as she slipped on her black converse, leaving Plue behind as she locked the house door behind her, stepping out into the cool crisp air of the night.

The blonde began humming to herself as she walked along the edge of the sidewalk childishly, balancing almost as if she thought she were a tightrope walker. She felt almost as if she were in a music video, walking down the sidewalk in the midst of the night, humming the lyrics of her favourite song to herself, not that she minded, but the thought had simply crossed her mind.

Her humming ceased as she cut cross the road, making her way through a cutout leading through a park, a shorter route to get to the restaurant. Chills ran up the blondes spine as she walked through the dark and empty park, a feeling that didn't quite sit well with her. Paranoid, the blonde spun around on her heel, glancing behind her only to find not a single trace that there had been anyone there.

"Alright then?" Lucy murmured to herself, completely unsure of what to think as she upped her pace and began walking a bit faster, becoming more paranoid by the second, she broke into a jog like sprint as she hurried along.

Making quick work of time, the blonde arrived at the restaurant a few short minutes later, letting out a sigh of relief as she made an attempt to catch her breath as she slumped over, hands on her knees as she began breathing heavily. The door opened followed by the sound of the bell chimes as three men dressed in dark clothing entered, there gaze fixed on Lucy caused the blonde to become uneasy.

'Crap this is bad,' Lucy thought as she began biting her lip nervously, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the three men leaning against the wall by the door, almost as if they were waiting for her.

Unfortunately, the blonde had forgotten to watch where she was going as she collided with another person.

"Watch where you're going," the person deadpanned as Lucy's cheeks became pink as she shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts and come up with an idea.

"Sorry about th-…hey, you're that Saber with the nosy friend," Lucy stated, her warm brown eyes met piercing red ones as she immediately recognized the black haired Saber.

"Aren't you that Fairy that bitch slapped the shit out of Sting?" He asked back, his voice devoid of emotion as he looked down at her.

"Y-Yeah, that's me," Lucy murmured, her cheeks tinged pink at the fact that's all she was currently being remembered for.

"So what? Are you going to bitch slap me too?" Rogue asked, a smirk tugging at his lips as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"N-No! I'm not like that, I swear!" Lucy stammered, her face bright red as she glared in the opposite direction.

"Right," he deadpanned, causing Lucy go simply walk off as she headed towards the counter.

His red eyes shifted to the three men that were now lounging around by the doors, from where he stood, he could still smell the overpowering scent of cigarettes wafting off of them. The way they were looking at the Fairy didn't sit quite well with him either, leaving him feeling uneasy as their eyes roamed over the girls body, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the blonde collecting her food, getting ready to leave as the men by the door immediately stood, setting off alarm bells in his head.

'If I were stupid I probably wouldn't of suspected a thing,' he thought to himself as he pushed off the wall, walking towards the blonde and grabbing her wrist, stopping her from leaving and possibly walking right into those bastards slimy grasp.

"Hey Blondie, just wait one second," Rogue muttered, pulling the blonde away from the door and back towards the wall he had been leaning against.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side as she carefully held the bag containing the takeout box.

"You wouldn't happen to know those guys by the door would you?" He asked quietly, leaning down so the blonde would be able to hear him easier, with no chance of the other three men possibly hearing them.

"N-No, why?" Lucy asked, clearly lost on the situation as she continued to look up at Rogue who's eyes narrowed.

"That's what I fucking thought," Rogue huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he found a simple solution.

"You're staying here with me for a bit," he explained quietly, causing the blondes eyes to widen.

"No I am not, I have to get home!" Lucy yelled, causing Rogue to clamp his hand down over her mouth.

"Will you shut up, your giving me a fucking headache," he hissed, his red eyes boring holes into Lucy as her brown eyes remained wide in fear.

"W-Why do I have to stay here with you?" She asked, her voice quieter as she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Incase you haven't noticed Blondie, those three old perverts are just waiting for the minute you leave this fucking place to kidnap your ass, so you're just going to sit there and be pretty until I walk your ass home," Rogue explained, his arms crossed as he stared out the restaurant window.

"I've realized that they've been following me, but I can handle myself thank you very much," Lucy hissed, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him stubbornly.

"Trust me Blondie, you cannot handle three guys all on your own," Rogue stated blankly, staring at her blankly, completely disregarding her glare.

"But,"

"Listen, unless you want to kiss your virginity goodbye, I suggest you just shut up and let me walk your ass home, sound good?" Rogue hissed, clamping his hand down over her mouth again once more to quiet her down.

Eyes widened, Lucy nodded slowly as she immediately shut up, Rogue simply sighed as he removed his hand from Lucy's mouth. Reaching into her sweater pocket, Lucy pulled out her phone as she looked at the lock screen, quickly checking if she had received any text messages.

Barely glancing up from her phone, Lucy could see the three lecherous men glaring daggers into the Saber's back as he stood at the counter, clearly not happy with his intervention.

"Alright let's go," Rogue deadpanned, holding his own bag in his hand as Lucy nodded, pushing off the wall as Rogue walked next to her, allowing her to lead the way.

The two walked side by side as Lucy fidgeted nervously, teeth sunk into her lips as she could feel the cold chill running up her spine, she knew the three men weren't too far behind. Rogue didn't seem to be paying much attention as he had already begun eating his own food, chopsticks in hand as he simply stuffed his face as they walked.

"Is that honey sesame chicken?" Lucy asked, looking up at a Rogue who had stopped eating to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?"

"Looks like we ordered the same thing," Lucy chuckled, clearly making an attempt at starting up some sort of small talk, sadly it didn't exactly work out the way she had planned as all she received was a simple grunt from him.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they finally were walking down Lucy's neighbourhood as Rogue turned his attention to the short blonde as he closed his takeout box.

"So I'm guessing this is your house?" Rogue deadpanned, receiving a simple curt nod from the blonde.

"Well, thanks for walking me home," Lucy murmured, fidgeting nervously as she stood there.

"It isn't really a big deal," Rogue deadpanned, turning around to leave as he begun walking, what he wasn't expecting was for the fairy to grab his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"U-Um look, I know this may sound weird but how far do you live from here?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes meeting his visible red one as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"About forty or so minutes," he answered simply, he wasn't exactly expecting for Lucy to grab his wrist at that moment.

"Maybe you should stay here for the night, it's way too late for you to walk that far," Lucy suggested, she would much rather him stay here over night rather than walk into possible dangers at this time of night.

"What? Worrying about someone you don't even know Blondie?" Rogue asked, smirking down at Lucy who had begun blushing.

"Y-Yes, and for the record, I have a name," Lucy muttered, crossing her arms as she glared in the opposite direction.

"This was fun and all but I'm leaving now," Rogue deadpanned, his voice laced with sarcasm as he turned to leave, only to be stopped by the blonde once more.

"What is it now Blondie?" Rogue groaned as he turned to look down at her blankly.

"Before you leave…at least take my number," Lucy huffed, her blush returning tenfold as she avoided his gaze.

An awkward silence fell over the two as Rogue stood there trying to make sure he had heard what he thought he had.

"What Blondie? Didn't know you were into me that much, and to think we just met," Rogue purred, bringing his face close to Lucy's causing her blush to deepen.

"I-It isn't like that you idiot!" Lucy stammered as she pushed Rogue who was now laughing at her embarrassment away from her.

"You sure Blondie? Your not the first girl who's jumped at the chance to give me their number," Rogue stated cockily, an almost cynical smirk on his face.

"For the record Saber, I'm not interested in bad boys!" Lucy yelled, her blush remaining as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Oh, so you're that type of good girl," Rogue smirked, simply shrugging of her words.

"I-It really isn't like that alright, this is just so that when you get home, you can just text me so I can stop worrying about someone I don't know, you can delete my number after that all you want," Lucy explained, her gaze fixed on her shoes as she kept her arms crossed.

"Here, catch," Rogue deadpanned, carelessly tossing his phone to the blonde who caught it, having a miniature heart attack in fear of dropping his phone.

"You have a password on it," Lucy murmured, handing Rogue his phone back as she gave him the simple task of unlocking it.

"Here, now gimme your phone," Rogue deadpanned, confusing the blonde as she reluctantly handed him her phone.

"Why?"

"So you don't have a panic attack in the middle of the night when you get a text from an unknown number," the Saber deadpanned as he immediately got to work creating a new contact.

Silence enveloped the duo as all that could be heard was the cool breeze of the night gently blowing by.

"There, contact created," Lucy chirped as she handed Rogue his phone back.

"You can delete the contact all you want after tonight," Rogue explained simply, earning a simple nod from Lucy as he handed her phone back to her.

"Don't mean to be nosy or anything but…how do you know Gajeel?" Lucy asked quietly, it wasn't like she had been nosying around on his phone, she just so happened to stumble upon the ex-Phantom's contact.

"Trust me Blondie, you were being nosy," Rogue deadpanned, causing the blonde to turn away in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, but for your information, that prick is my cousin," Rogue stated simply giving Lucy an answer.

"Y-You two are cousins?!" Lucy yelled, her eyes wide as she mentally facepalmed for not realizing the similarities between the two earlier.

Both teens had black hair, and piercing red eyes that resembled that of a snakes, both teens also sported piercings, while Gajeel was practically a walking pin-cushion at this point, the teen before her had three simple helix piercings in his left ear as well as having the on piercing in his left eyebrow.

"I'd prefer if you didn't go around telling the entire world Blondie," Rogue stated bluntly, his visible red eye boring into the blonde.

"R-Right sorry..," Lucy murmured, letting out an awkward chuckle.

"Whatever, keep an eye out for that text Blondie," the Saber deadpanned as he walked off, leaving the blonde just standing there.

"Wait! I never did learn your name," Lucy huffed, causing the teen to stop in his tracks as he looked back at her blankly.

"How about you read the contact name and find out Fairy?" He answered as he began walking again, Lucy looked at her phone as she looked down at the contact name.

"So his names Rogue huh?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she looked up to find the teen had already walked a great distance away from her house in such a short period of time, his pale skin standing out greatly against the dark features of the night.

Tearing her gaze away from his retreating figure, the blonde retreated inside her house and locked the door behind her, kicking off her shoes as she made her way into the living room where Plue was patiently waiting.

"Sorry I took so long," Lucy chirped as Plue hopped onto her lap and immediately rolled over, giving her the opportunity to begin scratching his belly.

Carefully moving Plue to sit next to her, the blonde opened her takeout box and grabbed her chopsticks as her mouth watered just staring at the contents of the box.

"Here you go Plue," Lucy grinned, the puppy seemed pretty content with his share of chicken as he simply lay next to Lucy in the couch, presumably going to sleep.

The blonde had become so engrossed in the tv and her food that she hadn't noticed how much time had actually passed by as her phone vibrated on the table, signalling she had gotten a message.

 _I'm home now, happy?-Rogue_

The blonde felt relieved just to receive the text, sure, she didn't exactly know much about him but she still would've felt a tremendous amount of guilt if something had happened to the person who had just possibly saved her from being kidnapped. The blonde couldn't fight back the small blush staining her cheeks as her finger darted across the on-screen keyboard as she quickly hit send.

 _Very, goodnight Saber-Lucy_

Her phone buzzed in her hand as her brown eyes went back down to the screen to see the Saber had sent a simple "Night" in response to her goodnight teddy. A small smile graced her features, leaving the blonde feeling like she would be able to sleep easy now.

(Later That Night)

The house was in complete darkness when she arrived back home, the only light source was that of the tv, barely casting enough light to illuminate the living room. Slipping her heels off, she made sure the door had been locked before quietly making her way into the living room. Her brown eyes went to the sleeping figure in the couch, immediately realized it was Lucy with an ever so loyal Plue laying on the floor asleep, almost as if standing guard for the sleeping blonde. Lucy's blonde hair was sprawled out around her in a golden halo as she lay there, lips parted as she continued to snore on quietly, her glasses deserted on the coffee table in front of her along with a now empty takeout food box and her homework papers. Turning her attention to the kitchen, Layla immediately noticed the money she had left for Lucy earlier remained untouched as she let out a quiet sigh.

"There you go being all independent again," Layla whispered, another small sigh escaping her lips as she made her way over to the couch, grabbing the small blanket that lay in the other couch as she covered Lucy's sleeping figure.

Kneeling down, Layla's brown eyes scanned over the homework paper to find Lucy still had finished the question she had been previously struggling with. Laughing to herself quietly, Layla picked up the pencil that lay abandoned among the papers as she solved the question with ease before standing, placing the pencil back down amongst the mess of papers.

"Sleep well my little star," Layla whispered, leaning down as she placed a small kiss on Lucy's forehead before making her way upstairs towards her own room.

(The Next Morning)

Sunlight streamed through the open curtains, landing upon the sleeping figure of the blonde, rays cascading down upon her, landing in her eyes. A rough groan escaped her lips as she rolled over in bed, looking down to find she hadn't even bothered to remove her dress from last night. Sitting up, Layla blinked tiredly as she felt around for her phone, wrapping her fingers around it once she had found it. Unlocking it, the blonde woman almost did a double-take as she realized she had more than just slept in.

"Lucy! You need to wake up!" Layla yelled as she immediately stood from her bed, stumbling out into the hall, checking Lucy's room just in case she had moved there, finding it empty, she hurried towards the stairs as she begin her descent down the stairs.

"Lucy wake up! You're going to be….late," Layla muttered, her voice trailing off as she found the living room completely empty.

The living room was perfectly clean, almost as if Lucy had never been down there in the first place, no imprint in the couch, blanket folded and placed back neatly in the couch, homework papers, pencil shavings and notes all gone, even the takeout box had been moved. Walking into the kitchen quietly, she found a black bento box with intricate golden carvings laying upon the counter, a small note attached to the top with Lucy's neat writing all over it.

 _Mom,_

 _I realized you probably came home late last night so I decided to let you just sleep in this morning._

 _Sleep is important right?_

 _Since I was up, I decided I'd save us both time by just making your lunch for you. I also took out the trash this morning so you don't need to worry about that either._

 _Have fun at work!_

 _Lucy_

 _P.S I already walked Plue so he should be fine_

 _P.S.S I also have work later so I may forget to call_

"There she goes again," Layla sighed, leaning against the counter as she noticed that Lucy had also cleaned up the mess from making lunch, dishes and pots all packed away.

* * *

Lucy had become used to the childish antics of her classmates, the throwing paper balls, spitballs and paper planes were all just mostly Gray and Natsu at this point. Considering those two were practically her older brothers, she had already gotten used to their bad competitive habits. The blondes eyes widened at the feeling of her phone vibrating in her bag, glad the sound of Gray and Natsu's argument drowned out the sound of it buzzing in her bag. Glancing around the classroom, Lucy grabbed her phone from her bag quick, adjusting her glasses as she quickly glanced down at the screen, her cheeks stained pink as she realized who had just texted her.

 _Hey Fairy-Rogue_

Biting her lip, Lucy discreetly glanced around the classroom, making sure no one was looking at her before quickly typing a response.

 _What the hell are you doing texting me, shouldn't you be in class?-Lucy_

Not too long after she had sent the text, her phone buzzed in her hand again, brown eyes shifting as she read the text.

 _Key word:should-Rogue_

 _Stop texting me, if I get caught Im going to be in a shit-ton of trouble-Lucy_

 _Worried a little trouble is going to ruin your reputation Blondie?-Rogue_

 _Yes. Now leave me alone-Lucy_

Sighing to herself, the blonde tried to ignore the fact her phone was vibrating in her hand non-stop at this point as she bit her lip nervously, knowing the Saber was now purposely trying to get on her nerves. Glancing down at her screen once more, the blonde bit back the urge to cry out in frustration as she read the text.

 _Either you respond or get in trouble, your choice Blondie-Rogue_

Her hand immediately shot up into the air as she momentarily tucked her phone into her skirt, hiding it beneath her blazer.

"Yes Lucy?" Sensei asked plainly as he looked at her.

"May I be excused please, I need to use the bathroom," Lucy lied, biting her lip nervously as she let her arm fall back to her side.

Receiving a simple nod from the teacher, Lucy stood to her feet and slid the classroom door open, sliding it closed behind her as she quickly traveled down the hall, disappearing into the girls washroom as she resorted to hiding in one of the stalls.

 _What the hell do you want Saber, what part of trouble don't you understand-Lucy_

 _You do realize you could've easily turned your phone off and ignore me, right?-Rogue_

The blondes cheeks immediately became pink as she mentally facepalmed at the fact that she had overlooked such a simple and effective solution.

 _I thought you deleted my number-Lucy_

 _I should be asking the same thing-Rogue_

'He does have a point,' Lucy sighed mentally, her cheeks remaining pink, she couldn't believe she had just lied to leave class, all to talk to some boy from a rival school!

 _Look, how about if you stop texting me now, I'll text you back at lunch, deal?-Lucy_

She needed to find a way to get him to leave her alone for now, if this was the only way so be it.

* * *

A smirk replaced his usually blank look as he leaned against the wall of the stairwell, red eyes locked on the screen as he stared at the Fairy's last message.

"Well this is interesting," Rogue muttered to himself, laughing quietly as he sat there.

He had to admit, it was fun to toy around with the Blonde Fairy, it certainly did make this day a lot more interesting. Glancing down at the screen, he simply typed in a plain four letter response before hitting send.

 _Deal-Rogue_

"Well this should be interesting," Rogue smirked to himself as he locked his phone, slipping it back into his pocket as he closed his eyes, leaning against the wall as he tuned out just about the entire world.

* * *

Ta-dah.

Super sorry if the first chapter seems a bit awkward or forced with the writing. It's really hard for me to stay focused on one task all of the time, I'm easily distracted, I can't help it.

Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed, again, sorry if the chapter seemed sucky but I will try to improve the next chapter, keyword:try

Remember kids, when life gives you lemons, you cut them and squeeze them right back into the eyes of your enemies

RebelPanda ?


	2. Hiatus Notice

For anyone reading this, this is pretty much an authors note explaining recent issues such as my lack of activity, it's also mostly an apology. Im sorry to anyone reading this but as of this moment all my current stories are on hiatus due to some issues I currently am having. At this point, I know it seems like Im making excuses or I'm looking for attention and pity but Im sorry, I honestly can't take it anymore. My depression is spiralling out of hand, my social anxiety prevents me from having the voice to even seek help from anyone. And whenever I do that, it's just so fucking mind numbing to have people write me off as a fucking drama queen whenever I try to seek help, even from my own fucking friends. It's so fucking painful to realize how little your actual parents care about your wellbeing and care more about your grades. This platform was the only place I had to vent some of my anger or frustrations and turn them into story ideas and even fucking then, I couldn't even hang on to the last little sliver of something that kept me relatively sane. And no matter how hard I try to ask anyone for help regarding my depression, or my diminishing sanity, everyone seems to just write me off as a drama queen, or an attention seeker, the same person that built up walls to keep herself from attention written off as desperately seeking it. I honestly feel Lost and I don't know what to do anymore. It doesn't matter what I fucking do, but at this point, ive given up, I'm sorry about the lack of updates, the lack of activity, everything. I had everything planned out, my chapters all written while I was on vacation and ready to just about he finished typing and all that, unfortunately my younger brother gotten to my phone and one thing lead to another and my samsung s4 which I had previously been writing off is no longer in working condition, rendering all my previous files lost and unretrieveable at the moment.

I apologize for anyone thinking these were updates but I honestly don't know what to do anymore regarding these stories, I don't want to dissapoint anyone else so as of this moment they are currently on hiatus, I'll try and just cope and finish writing the one file I had saved by writing on this phone and try and post it eventually.

I'm sorry.


End file.
